<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fugitive by The Miss Paramount (Hanamuraki)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29071734">Fugitive</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanamuraki/pseuds/The%20Miss%20Paramount'>The Miss Paramount (Hanamuraki)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abuse, Broken Bones, Canonical Child Abuse, Dark Maruki, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, M/M, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Non-Consensual Touching, Psychological Trauma, Sexual Abuse, Trauma, Underage Prostitution</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:35:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,753</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29071734</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanamuraki/pseuds/The%20Miss%20Paramount</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Takuto Maruki finds a man at night.</p><p>Special thanks to GreyPigeon for her immense help and support.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Maruki Takuto/Kitagawa Yusuke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fugitive</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Please make sure you read the tags! If you feel there is a need for more tags, let me know either here or via Twitter @HiMissSycamore</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Takuto Maruki was not the kind of man to pick up strangers on the street. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The young man was like a car crash: it was impossible to look away from him. He couldn’t look away from the fragile frame and the intense, grey eyes. He couldn’t ignore the clothes that looked so strange on his body. He approached carefully and noticed how thin the guy was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not going to hurt you… Are you okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The young man flinched and tried to stand up as quickly as he could, only to collapse on the sidewalk  again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please help me…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Takuto stared at him, unable to make any sound. Under the streetlamp, he looked like a fallen angel and the snow on the pavement looked darker by contrast. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Help me…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His words pulled at Takuto’s heartstrings painfully. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Have you ever seen anything so beautiful in your whole life?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> a voice inside him said, making him shiver. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was not older than 17. Maybe 18 at most. He was wearing a neck brace and Takuto suspected that was not the whole extent of his injuries. A second, more brutal tug at his heart came when he noticed the flaring grey eyes. Intense. In pain. Silently begging for something. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can you walk?” Takuto managed to say.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not sure…  ”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His voice sounded too deep for someone his age. He noticed that he was shivering under a coat that was almost two sizes too big for him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“...Have you ever seen something more beautiful than him in your life?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> the voice inside Takuto said. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“…He’s all yours to take.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What happened…?” Takuto touched his shoulder and the boy flinched. Like a hunted animal, his eyes flew open in panic; he looked in every direction and tried to stand up again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s going to find me....”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I won’t let him find you.” Takuto said, his voice quivered as the boy tried to escape again. He was clearly in more pain that he was willing to admit. He let a weak howl escape from his lips and fell back to the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I left my car two blocks away. I will help you.” Takuto looked at his watch. “It’s late. Nobody will find you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It hurts… to breathe…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can take you to the hospital.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No… not there… he will find me… his men will find me…” He said as tears formed in his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, no hospital then… You can trust me.” Takuto said, trying to calm him down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wasn’t sure the boy could trust him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“...Yeah, can he, really? Imagine what you will do to that beautiful creature... He’s all yours to take...” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Takuto shook his head against the chuckle of that indeed voice and sighed heavily. “Let’s get you to the car.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Will you tell me your name?” The boy asked weakly. Takuto noticed his lips were raw and bitten red because of the cold. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maruki. Maruki Takuto,” He said as gently as he could. “I’m going to need to carry you, okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright.” The boy said, giving in completely as he took a deep breath against Takuto’s neck, almost brushing it with his lips and making his body crazy with an electric shock. “My name is...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. Don’t say anything.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay… I trust you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Takuto Maruki knew that if he could match a name to that beautiful frame, he would never be able to look away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The boy was like a car crash after all, and Takuto was just another casualty.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <strong>***</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright…” Takuto said as he sat in the driver’s seat. He took his jacket off and wrapped it around the boy’s shoulders. “Can you tell me what happened to you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My sensei…” He took a deep breath and coughed. He looked at his hands, covered in bruises and dried blood. “...Someone pushed me from the stairs.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Someone?” Takuto said. “You mean your sensei, right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The doctor at the local clinic discharged me. It’s just a couple of broken ribs and my neck hurts.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Goodness.” Takuto was genuinely surprised. “Just a couple of broken ribs, you say? You know that is serious, right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Been there before.” The boy admitted. “Can you take me home? I… I will get in trouble if I don’t get there soon.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No,” Takuto exhaled, exasperated. “Listen… What was your name again?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kitagawa. Kitagawa Yusuke.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Takuto felt his sub-thoughts running wild. He shook his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, Kitagawa.” Takuto began, before turning the car’s engine on. “I’m not going to take you to your place… listen... I’m a counsellor. I know… I know that someone’s been doing this to you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I brought this upon myself.” The boy said seriously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not sure you did anything to deserve that.” He said softly, touching Yusuke’s hair compassionately. “We can go to my place and… we can file a police report. This is nothing a person your age should be going through.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No… please… don’t call the police… I— They will find me... I will do anything, please don't!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Takuto raised an eyebrow. He stared firmly at Yusuke.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anything?” He repeated. The sub-thoughts went rampant: “...</span>
  <em>
    <span>He said anything! You can take him and shape him into the only thing you’ve ever wanted…!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yusuke stared back at him, and his eyes filled with tears again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Takuto shrugged. “Alright. Let’s… go to my place, then.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank… thank you.” He shut his eyes in pain as Takuto stroked his hair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>***</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Takuto’s apartment was tiny and warmly lit. There were papers scattered everywhere and it still smelled like clean laundry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, Yusuke…” Takuto said. “I really need to check what happened.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yusuke flinched as he felt the man’s hands touching his waist. “No… please, don’t touch me…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yusuke… please, calm down. I don’t want to hurt you. I want to help,” Takuto’s voice was smooth and calm. “I will stop when you ask me to stop.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay… Okay...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good, now… let’s sit down. I will take off your shirt.” Takuto’s voice was calm as he carefully tried to remove Yusuke’s shirt. “Can you raise your arms for me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“N… no… it hurts…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay… I will need to cut it.” He noticed the panic in Yusuke’s eyes. “Easy, Yusuke, just breathe. Slowly. I know you’re in pain.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please do it fast.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Takuto cut the shirt off and away, revealing Yusuke’s torso. He noticed the boy’s hands were shaking, trying to cover himself somehow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This doesn’t look good. They shouldn’t have bandaged your ribs. That’s actually why you can’t breathe.” Takuto seemed annoyed for a moment, Yusuke shut his eyes, trying to avoid any eye contact.  “Did you actually get treated for this?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sensei… sent me to a clinic. I don’t remember much… It was four days ago. They fixed me and discharged me. He was so mad because I made him spend more money on me.” Yusuke coughed and felt the tears forming again. “Don’t think bad about him, please, Maruki-san.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to need to cut the bandages, Yusuke. It’s going to feel strange, but you will experience some relief fast.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yusuke stoically endured the process but almost broke down crying when Takuto touched his lower abdomen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please stop… It hurts…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yusuke… please tell me what happened.” Yusuke didn’t speak immediately, but he took Takuto’s hand and put it above a fresh, pink scar on his abdomen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No… Are you going after sensei if I tell you…?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I won’t. I promise you. I just want you to be okay for now.” Takuto said; his compassionate tone was back. “Show me what happened. If you won’t let me touch, then tell me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I got my appendix removed three weeks ago… I’m not sure it has healed correctly. I had to go back to my sensei’s atelier, so I just discharged myself. I know it’s ugly, I’m sorry you have to look at it...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yusuke, no part of you is ugly.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He remained silent as Takuto placed his lips on the scar.  The boy froze under the kiss, unable to make any sound, his pupils widened and Takuto noticed how stiff his body went.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Easy, Yusuke…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yusuke sobbed loudly and tried to fight Takuto’s weight as the man removed his jeans and shoes. His arms weren’t responding. “Please… you promised me you would stop!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will,” Takuto said softly as he spread Yusuke’s legs slowly, knowing that the boy couldn’t fight back. “Relax… trust me. I’m here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No… please… Maruki-san…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yusuke… I’m just trying to find what’s wrong… I don’t know how much he hurt you.” Takuto said compassionately. “I want to help. I want you to know that you didn’t deserve this damage.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please…!” Yusuke cried loudly.. “You’re hurting me!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let me make it better. I can make the pain stop.” He said, pressing on the scar lightly. “You will feel better.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No… What are you doing?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Easy, Yusuke… don’t move. You’ll only hurt yourself. Trust me.” He said, staring into the big grey eyes lovingly. “I’ll make it better.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yusuke felt Takuto’s hands grabbing his thighs and he writhed in pain and panic as the man gently kissed the space between the scar and the trail of his dark hair. Yusuke wanted to kick him away, but his legs were not responding.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maruki-san, I beg you, please… Don’t…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let yourself go. You’re safe in my hands.” The strokes of Takuto’s tongue sent mixed signals to Yusuke’s brain, forcing him to arch his back and yell as the pain from his body twitching involuntarily  got more intense. Takuto was dedicated and gave him a kind smile as he noticed his erection.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can you see now? You will feel better soon.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please… just finish and leave me alone… please… I beg you...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Takuto sighed dreamily and briefly stared into Yusuke’s eyes before he went down on him once more, his mouth lovingly kissing and sucking his cock, still painfully erect. Yusuke was not sure he could stop himself from coming inside his mouth. His cock twitched with confusing pleasure as Takuto encircled it with his lips again and Yusuke felt the pressure mounting; he was horrified, as  it felt almost too good, but he couldn’t understand why he was crying so hard.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Without being able to fight the wave of pain that his body was mistaking for pleasure, he exploded inside Takuto’s warm mouth. Yusuke felt embarrassed and dirty, only able to cover his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After Takuto wiped his lips, he kissed Yusuke, ignoring the tears that rolled down the boy’s pale cheeks.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <strong>***</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he realized what he just did, Takuto felt empty. The emptiness turned into a painful haze inside his head and the voice inside it was louder than ever.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You’re a monster, Takuto. Can you see what you’ve done now?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Takuto looked at Yusuke, who was staring firmly at the ceiling, still crying. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh God… what have I done?” He repeated after the voice inside his head. “Yusuke…” The boy was unresponsive, except for the sound of a sorrowful hiccup every now and then. “Yusuke… can you hear me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Yes. I can hear you. I’m here. I’m just tired.” Yusuke said, his voice sounded hollow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Takuto was thankful he could still talk. The voice inside his head was absolutely tearing him apart as he saw Yusuke lying on his shredded clothes and with a white puddle of dry cum on his stomach. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had stopped sobbing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After making sure he won’t move or try to escape, Takuto ran to the bathroom and filled the tub with warm water. His head kept tormenting him as he tried his best to come up with a way to fix what he did to Yusuke. Once he made sure the water was at a comfortable temperature, he came back to the boy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to take you to the bathroom, okay?” Yusuke froze for a moment and then tried to cover his crotch. “I will stand outside if you want, but you’re going to need help getting there.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re not… You’re not going to kick me out?” The boy asked as he tried to sit up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Takuto stopped for a moment and gently caressed Yusuke’s face, hoping it would suffice as an apology.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No.” He finally said, noticing the panic in the boy’s eyes. “You don’t have to go anywhere.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yusuke let out a deep sigh that ended with a cough. There was relief in his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, let’s get you warmed up.” Takuto said, scooping him from the couch as carefully as he could. He exhaled a sigh of relief when he noticed that Yusuke relaxed in his arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Takuto carefully helped Yusuke out from the soft collar and made sure he was in a comfortable position. Even broken and ravaged, Yusuke was still beautiful.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maruki-san…” Yusuke said softly. He stared at Takuto, who was unable to make any sounds. “It hurts.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know.” Takuto said, his voice sounded gentle and reassuring. “Can I help you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” Takuto sat besides the bathtub and grabbed a sponge. He washed Yusuke’s back as gently as he could. He knew he couldn’t say anything else after the things he did to the boy, so he resorted to silently washing his body.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“N-no… not there, please… no.” Yusuke sobbed as Takuto’s hands reached the crease at his lower back. “Don’t touch me there…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What happened? Was it your sensei?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please don’t take this the wrong way, Maruki-san.” Yusuke began. “He’s done so much for me and the only thing I’m good for… is to let him use my body.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yusuke…” Takuto felt tears forming in his eyes. He felt guilty. He was no different to the boy’s sensei. “What did he do to you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He didn’t do this to me. I had it coming.” Yusuke said immediately, trying to conceal the hickeys on his neck. “I was supposed to see one of my sensei’s patrons that night, but I wasn’t feeling well. He… he is an older man, and I should have complied with what he wanted from me, instead of refusing him. His reaction was to be expected, and I should be grateful he didn’t go any further.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“For fuck’s sake, Yusuke.” Takuto spat, initially scared by his reaction as he seldom lost his temper like that. He then tried to calm down to avoid scaring Yusuke, though. “...He </span>
  <em>
    <span>broke your ribs.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He did it because I wasn’t of any use to him. If I had… If I had done everything he asked from me, this wouldn’t have happened.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t need to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>useful </span>
  </em>
  <span>to be treated like a human.” Takuto’s statement was met with a myriad of sub-thoughts: </span>
  <em>
    <span>“And what is it that you did to him? You used him. You’re not better than his sensei.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maruki-san, the water is getting cold.” Yusuke’s voice sounded tired. He clearly wanted to avoid talking about that. “Can you get in with me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure?” Takuto asked, rubbing his temple. The voices inside his head went silent, but they left a reminder in the shape of a migraine forming.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Without removing his clothes, Takuto got inside the bathtub and held Yusuke carefully. He felt the water getting colder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He felt pure as Yusuke breathed against his chest, putting his life in his hands again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He felt pure when Yusuke fell asleep in his arms an hour later, after he helped him into dry clothes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He felt pure as he explored Yusuke’s memories at his own leisure. He knew about his pain and his fears.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And then he knew he didn’t do anything wrong.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He felt pure as the snow on the street outside.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>***</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The morning after, Takuto woke up next to Yusuke. The boy was still sleeping peacefully, pressing the covers against his thin body. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It had stopped snowing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yusuke woke up a few minutes after Takuto and observed him in silence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think I have to go,” the boy said slowly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to go anywhere if you don’t want to.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My sensei… may do things to other younger pupils if I don’t get home.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>An hour later, after trying to make up for what he did, Takuto helped Yusuke get back to the closest train station. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maruki-san, I…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Take care, Yusuke. I promise you won’t have to go through this again.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Takuto pushed some money inside Yusuke’s pocket and kissed him gently. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they separated, the boy was left with a confused expression; he didn’t seem to be in pain anymore, but he clearly couldn’t understand where he was and why. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After all, Takuto Maruki was not the kind of man to pick up strangers on the street.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>